1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications, and particularly to managing voicemail messages based on location of the caller's wireless communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid growth of wireless communication and the desire to stay connected, a user can now be reached via his or her wireless communication device at virtually any place and time and for virtually any reason.
A problem is manifested when the user may be giving a sales presentation to a client, only to be interrupted in the middle of his presentation by a family member who would like to inquire about plans for the weekend, or to be interrupted by a text message from a co-worker. While the family query may be legitimate and appropriate during a break in the presentation, it certainly would not be appropriate in the middle of the business presentation in many cultures. Therefore, in such a situation, the user will ignore the call or prevent audible reception of the call by turning the user's device off or operating the device in “Silent” mode so there is little or no sound when an incoming communication occurs. In similar fashion, while the co-worker's text message may be important in some other context, it certainly would not be appropriate if received during the business presentation. However, if the user was not in the middle of the presentation, but instead was working on a draft of the proposal, then the interruption may be appropriate and may even be welcomed.
Often, a user may be in a location where use of a wireless communication device is not permitted, e.g., a library, aircraft, or the like. The user may be unable to respond to communications via the user's wireless communication device because of etiquette concerns, such as while a user is at a social function, or because the user is otherwise occupied temporarily, i.e., in an exercise class, at the theater, or in a meeting. A caller has no information about the user's whereabouts and/or why the user is not answering the call. The caller may call back several times, with no response.